Kendall (PsychoWolf2001)
Character Bio Boomer is a white wolf that has long green hair that goes over her right eye, her left eye is green and her right eye is blue, also, while she was fat, she is now slim, she survives in many episodes, but she does die in Going in the Arm-Y, Happy Imposter friends, A Race To Rank last Place, Hurricane Madness, And A Not Happy New Year, and Rock Bottom Pirate Crew shes also a pirate, which kinda makes her a russell-sue, her ship is the Blue Pearl, which is a reference to the Black Pearl, heres her crew Members (bold is objects) Alaska Boomer (captain) Bowling Ball Dynamite Meany Pi Saw Blade Tank UFO Weapons Boomer uses alot of weapons, heres some of them: Diamond Sword Gun Switchblade Poison Broken Glass certain characters only Water (for robots only) Fork (for fat characters only) Designs Boomer had many designs, here is the list Design 1: Male Design (December 22nd, 2012-November 22nd, 2013) as this design she was a male red squirrel, she had a prosthetic right hand, her left foot had a scar, her right eye was blurry, her hair was shorter and brown Design 2: Female Squirrel (November 22nd, 2013-January 13th, 2014) she only changed in gender and hair Design 3: Robot (January 13th, 2014-March 16th, 2014) She was way different, her hair was purple, she was pink, and had blue eyes Design 4: Last Design As Boomer (March 16th, 2014-June 24th, 2014) Her most major change yet, she is now white, with a green belly mark, her left eye is light green, with her right eye cyan, her hair is green Design 5: Bannah Bartubala (June 24th, 2014-February 13th, 2015) She Has A Reddish Pink Shirt With A Reddish Orange Pants, She Now Has A Ponytail Dyed Bluish Green Design 6: Slight Hair Change (February 13th, 2015-June 4th, 2015) Her hair is now a dark green so that it doesnt blend in with her left pupil, though her ponytail remains turquoise Design 7: Completely Insane (June 4th, 2015-June 11th, 2015) Bannah is just completely insane, not caring about anyone, her new design is shown below Design 8: Redeemed (June 11th, 2015-Present) Possibly Her final design, Bannah now has blond hair thats turquoise on parts. She also has a cyan ponytail, also turquoise at the end. She also starts caring about people again Episodes Starring Roles 1. Zombie Out 2. Going in the Arm-Y 3. Hurricane Madness 4. Baron's Revenge 5. The Random Show 6. The Dead Of Winter 7. Overambition Featuring 1. Happy Imposter Friends 2. Shoot For Star Wars 3. A Race To Rank Last Place 4. Not So Thanksgiving 5. And a Not Happy New Year 6. Rock Bottom 7. Survival of Bad Luck 8. Good Mourning 9. Laurie Goes To Prison 10. Sue You! Appearences 1. For A Lost Hope, With A Smile! 2. Creamed Corn Movies 1. Ship Sinking Of The HTFs 2. Boomer VS B.O.O.M.E.R Deaths #Going in the Arm-Y: Falls to his death. #Happy Imposter Friends: Nuked. #Shoot For Star Wars: Sucked in a black hole #A Race To Rank Last Place: Roasted Alive By Lava #Hurricane Madness: Decapitated by Cloudy. #And a Not Happy New Year: Stabbed in the chest #Rock Bottom: Crushed by a rock Trivia *Bannah marks the 5th character with a name change (formerly he was Tiki, which was changed to Boomer). The 1st one was Meaty, 2nd being Baldy, 3rd being Clarence, and 4th being Rover. *Bannah is ambidextrous, as she uses both hands. *Bannah is one of the characters who has a Wiki account. *Bannah is a Lammy-sue as of July 23rd 2013. *Bannah was considered mean long ago, but soon, she started to become nicer to more characters. *Bannah's survival rate is 63% *Bannah has 15 kids *On March 1st, 2014, Bannah became not for profit, but soon on April 30th, 2014, Swoopy1116 made her for profit again, but soon one June 23rd, 2014, she was remade Not For Profit, but it will stay not for profit *As seen in Survival of Bad Luck, its possible she likes blowing bubblegum *shes currently pregnant *She is very rich *Bannah's adress is 114 Illusion Drive *Bannah's favorite food other than ice cream is pickles, as she eats pickles the most in rps if you dont count ice cream *Bannah seems to be a tomboy, likely because she used to be a male *There Is A Plan For Bannah After Her 10th Death *She gets quite nosy at times and throws her two cents in alot *She is autistic *She is paranoid *She is a FNAF fangirl *Bannah's vision is not very good, she has glasses, but refuses to wear them. This kind of shows a sign of stubborness *As of June 3rd, 2015, she is no longer TDCF's self-insert *Despite being 7, she still looks like an adult Gallery Category:Swoopy1116's characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters with Wiki Accounts Category:Season 43 Introductions Category:Lammy-Sue Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Wolves Category:Canines Category:Strong characters Category:Russell-Sues Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Good characters